The present invention relates generally to a clutch thrust bearing or a clutch throwout, and particularly to a clutch throwout for automotive clutches, in which a self-centering clutch bearing is arranged on or in a sliding sleeve and in which the stationary bearing ring of the clutch bearing is connected via an intermediate element with the sliding sleeve. The intermediate element is provided with guides for radial sliding, in two mutually crossing directions, of the clutch bearing in relation to the sliding sleeve.
There is already known, in U.K. Pat. No. 1,126,058, a clutch bearing that is self-centering during disengagement, and in which there is provided a spring which acts on the stationary bearing ring in the axial direction of the bearing support. This known design has the disadvantage that the axially acting spring causes very pronounced damping of the radial movement of the bearing, thus materially hampering the self-centering of the clutch bearing and only permitting it after several clutch disengagements.
Furthermore, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,715, it is known to secure a clutch bearing, spring-loaded in an axial direction, against rotation in relation to the sliding sleeve, by positive locking. As a result, there is provided an intermediate element with two guides arranged crosswise to one another, which act in conjunction with the stationary bearing ring and the sliding sleeve. This known clutch throwout has the disadvantage that separate elements are required to secure the stationary bearing ring against rotation and to axially position the bearing against the thrust flange of the sliding sleeve, thereby hampering self-centering action of the clutch bearing.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved cluth throwout of above-mentioned type in a manner such that large radial motions of the clutch bearing can be damped without materially inhibiting the self-centering process.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved self-centering bearing wherein the number of parts is reduced and the assembly of the clutch throwout is simplified.